


For Real?

by blueoleandar93



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid surprises Morgan several times in one visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Real?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therubywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=therubywriter).



  
Morgan was typing an email. An angry one, at that. The Newark PD station had lost the case file he and the team created before leaving New Jersey. Chasing down a serial killer was enough of a pain in the ass, but chasing a lost paper trail after the government asks for it is even more of one. So, he and the team have to recount the entirety of the case by memory piece by piece. Morgan was doing his portion of the redone report, pounding his fingers hard into the keys after every word, attacking the space bar like it had insulted his mother. 

In the midst of his moodiness and clicking, Morgan shifted his headphones, the background music calming him down. Rakim always helps him get into the mood, providing the perfect background noise to a high speed chase with his partner in crime Eric B breaking the sticks in the distance. He typed and typed and typed, recounting the case while backspacing every “fuck” and “goddamn” that his fingers typed when it happened.

His nose picked up the scent of soft pine vanilla and clean laundry. Mmm. His boyfriend. Morgan felt a soft, large hand at his shoulder and looked up to watch as Dr. Reid pushed aside a stack of files to sit his cute little butt there on his desk beside his government issued Macintosh.

“Hey, Pretty Boy. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Morgan asked pleasantly as he pulled his headphones from his ears, his mood lightening as he watched his bookish, tie clad boyfriend push up his horn rimmed reading glasses and swing his feet back and forth lightly.

Reid licked his lips and picked up Morgan’s coffee mug, taking a sip out of the elder agent’s cup, “I’m heading out to lunch in an hour. Wanna come with?”

Morgan felt his smile before it pushed its way onto his lips, “Sure, baby. Panini cart?”

Reid set down Morgan’s mug, staring him in the eyes, “I was going to suggest the new Mediterranian restaurant on 5th Avenue.”

Morgan gave Reid a confused look, “Isn’t that place formal wear only?”

Reid reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple black tie, holding it out to him, “Yeah. Wear this.”

Morgan raised his eyebrow as he took the tie in surprise.

“And hold this.” Reid instructed, reaching behind Morgan’s desktop. The sound of tape ripping perked up Morgan’s ear as Reid produced a small stemmed red rose. As the rose hit his fingers, Morgan stared at it with wonderment and a grin creeped up onto his face, splitting it into a joyous expression.

Reid blushed lightly, scratching behind his neck nervously, “JJ told me we were working late tonight and I know you’re going to be tired tomorrow and Saturday you’re renovating your new project and you call your mom Sunday nights, so... I was hoping we could have our date night now.”

Morgan couldn’t get the smile off of his face, “You are such a romantic.”

Reid’s skin flushed a darker red, brightening his ears and neck, “Is that a yes, or...”

Morgan rolled his eyes, “We’ve dated for two years now, you don’t have to get so nervous every time you ask me out. I’m not going to reject you, kid.”

Reid let out a bashful smile, “Yeah, but you might.”

“Hey.” Morgan caught Reid’s attention with a flirty wink, “I won’t. And, I can’t wait for lunch.”

Reid breathed a sigh of relief, “Good! Awesome! I love you.”

Morgan laughed, “I love you too.”

Reid hopped off of Morgan’s desk gracefully, “So, two o’clock?”

Morgan nodded, “Two o’clock.”

Reid pushed his bangs behind his ear and bent to place a gentle kiss to Morgan’s lips, ending with a contented smile before hearing the whoops and cheers of interns and Prentiss at the desk beside them and JJ’s squeal from the other side of the room. Reid placed a hand over his mouth. They don’t kiss at work. Ever. They don’t even hold hands or sit beside each other during briefings. They believe in keeping work and personal life separate. 

But, sometimes, Reid slips on it.

And it’s really cute how embarrassed he gets.

Morgan grinned, watching his boyfriend with amusement, “It’s okay, kid. Don’t worry about it.”

Reid took a few steps back, a shy look on his pretty face as he bumped into the edge of Morgan’s desk. Something popped out of his pocket and clattered to the floor. A small black box. Like one for jewelry. But, it was really tiny. Like it would fit a cuff link or earring or... ring. Oh.  _Ohh_.

Morgan’s jaw dropped as both of their eyes zipped to the small black box on the floor, “What’s that?”

“Nothing.” Reid said quickly, racing to the floor on a poorly timed scramble to pick it up, but Morgan beat him to the punch. He pushed Reid’s hand out of the way and swiped it, surging himself back in the wheeling chair as Reid flailed around him trying to get at the box. Morgan held it up in success before opening it.

Inside, it housed a gold band that was just his size.

Morgan gasped.

Reid groaned, leaning back against the desk before smacking his palm against his face, “You weren’t supposed to see that until dessert.”

“You were going to propose?! At lunch?! On a Wednesday?!” Morgan yelped in shock, not even trying to keep his voice down. 

The entire bullpen grew stock still, quiet as a church mouse. Everybody heard.

Reid sighed in exhaustion.

“Which is why you were so nervous. And the tie. And the flower. And the kiss. And the fancy food. Spencer.” Morgan made a worried face, “I just ruined everything, didn’t I?”

Reid replied, “Don’t worry. It was a joint effort. I dropped the box.”

Morgan answered, “Yeah.”

Reid added, “I know, right. Fell right out of my pocket.”

“No, not ‘yeah’ you dropped the box, ‘yeah’ I’ll marry you.” Morgan spoke with a surprised laugh, “Dork.”

Reid’s eyes grew wide, “For real?”

Morgan let out a big grin, “Yeah! Of course.”

Reid gasped, “Oh, my god.”

The whole office erupted in cheers and the chair in Prentiss’s cubicle clattered to the floor. They both glanced over to see her halfway up the stairs, ready to knock on Hotch and Rossi’s door. Reid blushed and Morgan stood out of his chair to wrap his boyfriend--sorry--fiance in a big hug. Reid let out a relieved laugh against Morgan’s shoulder. He smirked into Reid’s hair, “I love you.”

Reid breathed back, “I love you too.”

Morgan kissed his neck, “You gonna put this ring on me, or... should I do it?”

“Are you kidding me? Move.” Reid chuckled, pushing away from Morgan and grabbing the box. Morgan held out his left hand and Reid slipped the gold band onto it with shaking, sweaty hands. When it was in place, they looked into each other’s eyes. They moved forward together colliding in a soft, lingering kiss. Arms wrapped around each other. Breaths traded. Claps sung in the background.

A voice called out from a few meters away, “Hey! Inappropriate conduct for the work place.” Hotch. He doesn’t know yet.

Morgan answered by lifting his left hand and raising his ring clad finger in a mockery of flipping him off as he continued to kiss his fiance and Hotch spoke once more, “Oh. I see. I apologize. Carry on.”

Reid pulled their kiss apart with a soft smile on his pink lips, “So, we’re still going to lunch, right?”

Morgan leaned in and whispered against his ear, “Yeah, after I blow you in the bathroom.”

Reid raised his eyebrow, “For real?”

Morgan nodded, “For real. Once I finish this email it’s going to be you and me. Just give me one minute to read Newark the riot act and I will be all yours.”

Reid joked, “Can I propose tomorrow too?”

Morgan laughed, threading his fingers through Reid’s soft curls to toussle them, “You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr and stop by, say hey, give prompts, whatev. 
> 
> (gubestiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
